Races
Ten civilized races populate the planet Titan that currently exist in a tense peace. Humans The most populous of the races, Humans are also the shortest lived of the 10 species. Despite their short life cycle, Humans are also the most industrious, constantly creating, building, transforming, and learning about the world. Found throughout the world, they are always to be seen, which unsettles the other races, believing them to be an almost invasive culture. Despite this, Humans continue to see themselves as the world leaders, constantly pushing the boundaries and exploring limits. Because Humans have explored the world so thoroughly, their skin and manner of speech reflects this by adapting to the environment. Their hues vary from pale white, to dark black, with every shade in between. Despite sharing the same race, Humans fight and kill their own race far more than even the war-like Orcs. Stats: +1 to two stats, or +2 to one Advantages: +3 Advantage points Disadvantages: None Lifespan: Adulthood - 16, Venerable - 60, Death - 70 Size: Medium Common Names Male - John, Henry, Oliver, Carson, Kirk, Layton Female - Aubrey, Alyssa, Jasmine, Grace, Vivian, Joy Catgirls The most inquisitive and perhaps strangest in regards to reproduction, Catgirls are a nomadic race. Displaying the ears, tails, claws, and eyes of cats, Catgirls lack the fur and some of the hunter instincts of their former kin. Forming a nomadic society, they form caravans consisting of large extended families that travel along routes from city to city, and town to town. Most Catgirls desire a hot environment and many live the Red Desert, traveling from one oasis to another. Public perception of these "gypsy" groups varies, with the most agreeing that they are harmless, though maybe too curious for their own good. Indeed, Catgirls often land themselves in trouble because of an innate desire to explore, as goes the famous saying. This curious nature makes for excellent adventurers, with a new destination always on the horizon. Catgirls are a solely female race, which means they must breed with males from another race, a similar breeding pattern to that of harpies. In addition to this, they have a set week in which they go into heat, almost aggressively seeking a partner during this period. Even if a Catgirl is impregnated, there is still only a 50% chance that the child will be a Catgirl, with the other 50% being of the male's race. Despite this, it appears that the Catgirl "gene" is not heritable by males, so chances cannot be improved by breeding Catgirl male offspring with other Catgirls. Stats: +1 to Perception, Agility, and Charm. -1 to Will Advantages: Infra-vision 3, Body Weapon 1 (2 pts) Disadvantages: Phobia (Large bodies of Water) 1 Lifespan: Adult - 16, Venerable - 80, Death - 95 Size: Medium Common Names Female - Krysa, Uya, Riki, Emi, Mika, Rayna Owlpeople (Neognathae) Aloof and cold, Owlpeople are seen as an emotionless and almost alien race of people. Though they are known colloquially as Owlpeople, they remind and prefer that others call them their true name, the Neognathae. Preferring to stay in their mountain societies that can only be reached by flying, they seek solace and quiet study. Constantly pursuing an ancient text or forbidden magic, Owlpeople do not do this recklessly. They would much prefer to pay another to gather their supplies and artifacts. Because of this cold nature, many do not wish to socialize with them. Once the Owlpeople had a powerful and magic focused society where they resided in their great flying city of Strigiformes. Viewed as a possible threat in their conquest of the continent, the Saurians launched a preemptive strike, downing the city with a powerful beam of magic. The city crashed into the Frostfall Mountains, where the ruins still lay. The Owlpeople are attempting to rebuild, but are reluctant to call upon any outside help. Stats: +1 to Intellect, Psyche, and Wisdom. -1 to Charm Advantages: Winged Flight 5, Infra-vision 3 Disadvantages: Bad Reputation 3 Lifespan: Adult - 20, Venerable - 90, Death - 110 Size: Medium Common Names Male - Hephys, Ocynea, Beralis, Xyneanor, Therefis, Tyvial Female - Solea, Sephys, Calea, Neria, Fanane, Phelatrix Orcs Power and honor are what every Orc strive to uphold, though this has caused conflicts with the other races throughout history. Large and powerful, Orc armies are monstrous in their ability to conquer, eliminating and subjugating whole empires. Orc hierarchy follows a Chief, who commands an Orc settlement through his Captains. Infighting usually keeps these settlements from growing too large, though very powerful and charismatic leaders have emerged that have united multiple tribes under one banner. The Orc tribe Iron Jaw under Chief Balzuur is the largest horde numbering at 150,000. Catgirls were the favorite slaves of the Iron Jaws, until a coalition of multiple races forced their freedom 50 years ago. Orcs breed similar to humans, though Orc females are far more picky in mates, choosing one that guarantees power or has performed impressive feats. Any Orc many challenge the current Chief, though the fight is traditionally to the death, and a new Chief must deal with loyalty to the old Chief as well as wrangling a tribe of Orcs. If no challenger appears when the Orc reaches a venerable age, the title is passed on to whomever they deem fit, usually an offspring. Stats: +1 to Strength, +2 to Health. -1 to Intellect Advantages: Feat of Strength 1/day Disadvantages: Bad Reputation 3 Lifespan: Adult - 17, Venerable - 60, Death - 80 Size: Large (+1 Strength, -1 Agility) Common Names Male - Bashuk, Sharog, Murzol, Gujek, Yatur, Zog, Female - Gashnak, Ushug, Rogbut, Oghash, Baru, Shelur Frogmen (Anura) Hailing from the humid jungles and black marshes, the Frogmen are a peaceful people. Calling themselves Anura, the Frogmen are an uncommon sight in the more civilized areas of the world and tend to keep to themselves. A shy people, Frogmen do not prefer the spotlight and instead seek to be in the background. Their private society is much more joyous and expressive, with tales of Frogmen festivities dwarfing any other races celebrations. They are said to make a special fermented brew called Horchata that can restore anyone to full partying strength. Despite their partying nature, Frogmen are quite serious when it comes to matters concerning family and friends. Frogmen society is constructed of a multiple familial society, where in one town of Frogmen there may only be 6 unique family lines! Frogmen lay eggs in a sacred family pond, where they hatch into young tadpoles. A single Frogmen birth can be upwards of 50 children! Because of possible inbreeding, Frogmen keep very clear and extensive family tree documents. Family comes first in Frogmen society, where the town will come to the aid of one individual, no matter the danger. Therefor, it is quite rare when one meets a Frogmen adventurer because of this familial tie. They are usually travelling because of a crime they committed, or their family might have been wiped out. Frogmen found this way build a strong almost family relationship with their party, willing to lay down their life if necessary. Stats: +1 to Agility, Health, and Will. -1 to Psyche. Advantages: Water Speed Disadvantages: Dry Skin Lifespan: Adult - 14, Venerable - 60, Death - 80 Common Names Male - Choklash, Bubbles, Chero, Yomps, Melm, Dorius Female -Zubami, Benya, Udin, Tili, Avu, Wurbe Oread (Boldore) Hailing from mountains and deep crags, the Oread are an ancient and cautious people. Being one of the longest lived species, Oreads give long and careful consideration before any decision. Often angering the other races with their incredible patience, a common saying is that "Mountains move faster than an Oread." A rigid caste and familial system is how Oread society functions, with the ancient families ruling over the others. The caste system ranks, from top to bottom, King ~> Tribunal ~> Constructors ~> Merchants ~> Peasants. There exists a class outside of the system called Paragon, which is reserved for individuals that advance or in some way greatly benefit Oread society. They and their entire family are promoted to the tribunal class, and as such have the same authority. There is currently one living Paragon named Rune Craighammer, who slew the ancient Linnorm Ashbringer. Oread can heal from deadly mutilations if in the wound is exposed to elemental stones and crystals. All of the -lith crystals can restore lost limbs and patients sometimes receive strange effects afterwards. For example, those with Ignilith limbs can safely deal with flames and lava, and Mystalith grants a protection against magic. If one does not want to receive a possible boon, Terralith restores limbs to near perfection. Stats: +1 to Strength, Will, and Psyche. -1 to Agility. Advantages: Body Armor 2 pts, Regeneration (-lith stones only) Disadvantages: Honest Lifespan: Adult - 25, Venerable - 120, Death - 170 Size: Medium Common Names Male - Enedar, Utho, Jemtas, Omym, Tulor, Sullulo Female - Nirya, Otili, Nithyi, Edati, Mefthi, Shale Halflings Short of height but tall of character, Halflings are always willing to swap a tale or two. Jovial in fun, but steadfast in adversity, Halfling history is full of pain but also of victory. Every Halfling or Halfling family has a code that they follow ranging from 'Help those in need' or 'Never betray your family.' Familial ties are important to Halflings, and the greatest praise a stranger could receive is that they're 'Part of the Family.' Whenever their antics would land them in trouble, Halflings small stature and big sweet eyes work in their favor. If their cute antics fail, then a cornered Halfling is a swift fighter that weaves in and out of combat. There is no Halfling homeland, but the race has many large populations all throughout the world. The area that could be called the greatest population of Halflings is in the city of Avalon, numbering 150,000. Despite their fragmented nature, they have persevered throughout the ages. Stats: +1 to Charm, Agility, and Will. -1 to Strength. Advantages: Sweet Disposition 3 Disadvantages: Code of Honor 3 Lifespan: Adult - 18, Venerable - 70, Death - 90 Size: Small (-1 to Strength, +1 to Agility) Common Names Male - Brorn, Badu, Ebbo, Otho, Malaric, Imbert Female - Nina, Melba, Paige, Belinda, Keira, Duenna Dryads Born of wood and flesh, Dryads are attuned to the forests they call home. Tied to an ancient Mother Tree, all Dryads from that clan can speak telepathically to one another if they are within a certain distance. Very handy for conveying important information. This connection does come with other effects, such as having intimate knowledge of the forest's health at all times. Because of this, Dryads have a poor view of the other races who rapidly and dangerously use up the forest's bounty. There have been many conflicts between races, such as the Genocide of Faeyrun, or more famously in song, Treanna's Stand. Because of their connection with nature, any Dryad can regenerate lost limbs given enough time and energy. This comes with the price of a crippling weakness to fire, which has been exploited in the past. Some common counters to this is that Dryads learn Water Elemental, or even become Fire Elementalists to become immune. Stats: +1 to Health and Psyche Advantages: Regeneration, Psychic Link (1 mile of Mother Tree) Disadvantages: Fire Weakness (x2 Fire Damage) Lifespan: Adult - 19, Venerable - 70, Death - 100 Size: Medium Common Names Unisex - Poppy, Daisy, Rose, Iris, Verbana, Aconite Elves Territorial, mysterious, xenophobic, and fast are all common words to describe the almost alien Elves. Similar to the Dryads in that they live symbiotically with their environment, Elves can live almost anywhere. From deciduous forests to harsh tundras, Elf tribes and their customs match their homeland. The most striking and strange feature of the Elves is their masks. When an Elf becomes an adult, They carve their mask and assume the identity or character that they choose. Common ones are Strength, Love, Hunting, and Agility but other ones are Sacrifice, Pain, and their versions of the Gods. Once masked, they only reveal their face to family and loved ones, or when they are exiled. Elves are extremely distrusting of outsiders, and to be admitted into a tribe is a great honor reserved for those that save the tribe in times of need. When an Elf brings shame or commits a crime, they are exiled from the tribe, and may never wear their mask again. Those Elves usually join whatever settlement that doesn't immediately throw them off, beginning new lives in an alien world. Stats: +1 Agility, Strength, Perception. -1 to Charm Advantages: Endurance Disadvantages: Unusual Looks 2 Lifespan: Adult - 18, Venerable - 65, Death - 80 Size: Medium Common Names Male - Zaos, Vaalyun, Arathorn, Faelyn, Elandor, Elidyr Female - Cythrial, Lyra, Yunalesca, Gwynnevere, Ayla, Elas Saurians (Lizardfolk) Cunning, brutal, and the ancient conquerors of Titan, Saurians have changed greatly over the millennia. One of the beginning races along with Humans, Owlpeople, Dryads, and Oread, Saurian culture can be felt in today's Frogmen and Orcs. Declaring themselves the superior race, Saurian armies marched across both the Eastern and Western Continents. Strong and cunning, it took the combined forces of Humans, Dryads, and Oreads to drive them back. Placing their homes in the snowy mountains gave the Owlpeople a natural defense against the cold-blooded Saurians, and thus did not help either side in the war. The ending of the Saurian Wars marks the beginning of the Second Era, where steady and tense rebuilding and collaboration took place. Saurians organize their society into republic democracy, electing individuals to represent a group in their government. Farmers, Merchants, Mages, and Crafters are common groups, though ones such as Soldiers and even Shamans exist. Stats: +1 to Strength, Intellect, Charm. -1 Health Advantages: Toughness Disadvantages: Cold Sensitivity Lifespan: Adult - 18, Venerable - 70, Death - 85 Size: Large (+1 Strength, -1 Agility) Common Names Male - Zut, Krasho, Vosk, Ixaccut, Chozo, Valoo Female - Dhess, Irosi, Harzex, Zelqi, Shrazz, Hesk